


Respect

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [114]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Soulmates can be complicated, especially when there's a significant age gap between them. Saga and Mû work things out, after Mû comes to Saga, twenty and irritated by Saga's respectful distance.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Soulmates’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. The premise of all of these was that the first words the soulmates spoke to each other are written somewhere on their skin in the person's handwriting, with a unique color, never black. Black words indicate a dead soulmate. You can touch the words and they will give you feelings that indicate whether the soulmate is romantic or platonic.
> 
> Original author's note: Set in some universe where Aiolos becomes Pope, and Saga chooses to step down from Gemini, give it to Kanon, and become Altar, the Pope’s right-hand man. (Originally posted 9-22-2017)

A knock sounded at the door, and Saga looked up. Mû peeked around it, and Saga smiled softly at him. Mû let himself into the office, and Saga set down his pen, stretching.

“Are you busy?” Mû asked softly, and Saga shook his head, smiling. Mû smiled back, but he seemed distracted.

“No, I’m pretty much done for the day,” he assures his soulmate, and Mû brightens up. “Do you want to come over for supper? Kanon’s out on a mission for a couple days, and I always end up cooking for two anyway. Unless you needed to care for Kiki?” He’d be glad for the company, he was always a little out of sorts when Kanon was gone.

“No, Kiki is staying with one of his friends down in Rodorio for the night. I’m kind of at loose ends too,” Mû admitted, and Saga packed up for the day, allowing himself to wrap an arm around Mû’s shoulders as they walked back down to Gemini. He still lived there, even though he stepped down from the post to take up Altar for Aiolos, to help his best friend and platonic soulmate however he could. Mû seemed preoccupied, nervous, when they stepped in, so Saga led them to the living room instead of the kitchen, sitting them both down on the couch.

“What’s bothering you, Mû? Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly, as always careful not to push the younger man.

“Yes, I just don’t know quite how to say it,” Mû sighed, clearly frustrated. He took a deep breath. “Look, we’re romantic soulmates. I  _know_ we are. I was- I was kind of expecting you to invite me to bed when I turned eighteen.” Mû was blushing now, sweet and determined. “I’m twenty now and you still haven’t. Am I wrong? Are we not romantic?” He asked softly, and Saga cupped his cheek in one hand.

“We are, I feel it too. But, Mû… I’m older than you. By a considerable amount, eight years is a lot when you’re young. I didn’t want to hurt you, so I decided to let you come to me when you were ready to. That seemed like the most acceptable choice I could make.” Saga tried to explain, stroking Mû’s cheek gently. He’s held off so long touching his soulmate, keeping everything friendly and utterly platonic when he did, that touching him now, like this, is somehow incredibly intimate. Mû’s shoulders relaxed, and he leaned into Saga’s hand.

“That does make sense,” he admitted with a sigh. Then he looked up, hopeful. “I’ve come to you, Saga. I  _want_ you,” he said boldly, sliding closer, before straddling Saga’s lap. Saga choked down a moan as that, setting his hands lightly on Mû’s hips. Mû leaned up, pulling Saga down with small, work-rough hands and kissed him at long last. Saga kissed back freely, gladly, gently squeezing slender hips. Mû bucked into his hands, slipping his tongue into Saga’s mouth, and Saga sucked briefly on it, earning a soft, muffled moan.

They kissed for a short eternity, before Mû became determined to take off both their shirts. Saga let the Aries Saint disrobe him, stroking Mû’s beautifully defined back muscles. Smithwork had sculpted his body into something artists would weep for, and Saga lets himself admire for the first time, before leaning in to kiss Mû again. Soon enough Mû was undoing both their pants, shoving them down just enough to get both small hands around both their cocks. Saga joined in, lacing his fingers through Mû’s to touch hot, delicate skin, until they both came, breathing hard and kissing slowly still.

Definitely worth the wait, though he vowed he would give Mû all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
